


Booty Call of Cthulhu

by Xadhoom



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Consentacles, F/M, Pun title, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadhoom/pseuds/Xadhoom
Summary: Several years after the war with the Dark Ocean, Kari and Dagomon have wound on friendly terms. As usual, though, weird stuff happens. Not even gonna try to be serious about this, no.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Booty Call of Cthulhu

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I made out of Dark Ocean fascination, with a few of my headcanons referenced as background material. Half-way finished, but IDC; I just want my to-do list cleared.
> 
> Already know Kari's characterization will seem weird, but this thing is entirely about the title pun. Well, and providing the archive with more "Dagomon Is Not Myotismon 2: NSFK Edition" stuff. Hope y'all enjoy it.

Seven years had flown by since that day in 2006 that the Digidestined settled their score with the Dark Ocean. That particular battle had been a time of trials and startling discoveries about Kari and the nature of her power and relationship with the Ocean. Well, that and the fact that the Ocean was not the evil pit of evil they had believed.

Since then, Dagomon had mostly been one of their allies like Mirei Mikagura had - a reliable source of knowledge about the multiversal landscape.

Mostly, because there had also been times that he had been their enemy, from his unusual way of thinking. The first had been two years later, when he invaded an alternate reality with his queen Maki. After the fourth side switch, Kari and the others had come to terms with that just being how Dagomon was.

To fast-forward to the here and now...

A woman stood alone on a beach. She was lean-figured and looking in her early twenties, dressed in light clothes, her brown hair long. The space around her was dulled in its colors. She was looking out upon the ocean and the mists that obscured the horizons.

The waters suddenly became restless, a sight that didn't faze her. From the depths that no human had yet explored rose a creature unlike any that mortal man knew.

To merely call the beast hideous was as saying that the sun was warm. The thing-from-the-depths was utterly diseased to look at, its skin a sickly blue.

The form of the beast at once imitated the human form and shape, yet was truly terrible at it. Though its torso was that of a human man's, its supposed arms and legs were merely clusters of tentacles that were held together by metal chains and golden rings. Wings extended from its back, but perhaps most loathsome of all things about it was the face. Gods, its face.

Its lower jaw was unnaturally stretched, so far that it could only be unnerving to look at, and covered in a handful of dagger-like teeth. Its upper jaw was simply not, and the depths of its throat laid bare. Its irises were blood-red and set upon obsidian-black sclera.

The beast glanced down, towering over her as a human towered over an ant or fly, making the closest expression its face could to a smirk. This was the Elder God of the Dark Ocean, lord and master of the dark.

"Greetings," Dagomon greeted like It was not from beyond what she knew of reality. Play your role, dude.

"Hi, Dagomon," Kari smiled.

"What compels you to visit?" Dagomon asked, a bit less jovial now.

"I'll be direct. Have you ever heard of a booty call?" Kari asked.

Dagomon stared blankly at her. "I have, but why would you come to me? I am certain any of your friends would be willing to help you."

"Let's just say that I saw something online that made me think, 'I know a tentacle monster'," Kari admitted, cheeks bright pink despite her level tone.

Dagomon looked indifferent. "As you recall, your world holds doubts of me. If a misunderstanding occurs, I foresee an angry band of warriors coming after me." If all of Earth's chosen joined them, the battle would be almost even.

"I'll make sure nobody gets the wrong idea," she assured him.

* * *

Kari's chest heaved as she struggled for breath, her skin almost bright with sweat. Dagomon withdrew his tentacles, pleased to have pleased.

"I find myself curious. What transpires in your life recently?" The elder god asked her, hoping it wasn't too intrusive. Humans were strange.

"The usual," Kari replied, after a moment. He associated a number of things with that; an adventure and battle against another evil, particularly. "University stuff." A thought occurred to her, that Dagomon could move through time.

"Do you know Where I will be when I'm thirty?" Kari asked after a pause.

"Í cannot say," Dagomon answered. "As you know, your history is never fixed. The best possibility I have yet witnessed is that the teaching job you want becomes yours. That medicine improves so much that you and your husband can choose the end at two-hundred-and-twenty."'

Getting off him and the bed, she dressed with a bit of haste. He observed her, deeming it no offense.

* * *

"You didn't," Gatomon said. The level of disbelief on her face redefined the word.

"Yes, I did," Kari answered, not looking away from the screen. "It was actually pretty good."

Gatomon knew that Kari had always been strange, but- she paused in her train of thought. This was actually relatively tame, for Kari.

"Well, as long as you're not getting pregnant or sick or any of that stuff, I'm behind you," Gatomon figured. Kari grinned, pleased to hear it. "But seriously, why him?"

Kari sighed. She had hoped she wouldn't ask.


End file.
